


Good Morning Room 5SOS!

by Geny614



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 second of summers, 5SOS - Freeform, Adventures, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Calum Hood - Freeform, Cuddles, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, Michael Clifford - Freeform, OT4, just the boys being cute, just tooth rotting fluff, think rugrats but a bit older
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geny614/pseuds/Geny614
Summary: a kindergarten au with the boys. just a place for some fluffy cuteness. lots of fun, friendship and adventures!





	1. Welcome to Room 5SOS

**Author's Note:**

> second 5sos fic in under 24hrs? am i crazy probably? but i blame my work for inspiring this little fic.

     A common sound from the small room 5SOS was the sound was of a poor teaching squawking in distress the following;

     “No Michael don’t climb that!”

     “Michael stop throwing the blocks!”

     “Oh, for the love of- Michael stop drawing on Calum!”

     “Wha? Is face paint-” a small voice says above the chaos that is room 5SOS. A kindergarten classroom found at the very end of the hall in the school. Michael had just finished scribbling on his best friend’s Calum’s cheeks with a red smelly marker.

    “It still shmells like strawbewis” Calum chirped and while the teacher felt as though she was losing her mind her heart did melt a little. Calum had the chubbiest cheeks in the whole classroom and now they were ruddy with the marker. He looked even more adorable with the colored blushed.

     It was only 9 AM and the room was already trashed and Michael was moving onto his next bit of mischief. The teacher leaned against her desk and sighed to herself. There was a gentle tug to her skirt, she peered down and was met with big bright eyes and a mess of brownish-blond curls. 

     “Ms. Green are you okay?” the tiny voice of Ashton Irwin was just what the classroom needed. It would seem odd that a six-year-old would be the voice of reason in the entire room. Ashton was the designated leader of the classroom. The children mostly followed whatever he did or went to him when things went wrong and Ms. Green wasn’t around. Ashton didn’t really get it he was just happy to be helpful towards others. 

     “Oh, yeah I’m fine sweetie” Ms. Green patted Ashton’s head and hurried him along to go back to one of his centers. She found Ashton incredibly endearing and great help in the class but she couldn’t break down in front of him. No, that wouldn’t be the adult thing to do. Instead, she’d save that for her roommate later tonight after they popped open a bottle of cheap wine for the night. 

     Until then she had to go grab Michael before he tried to climb the shelves again.

     At some point in the morning after the routine and a story the phone rang and Ms. Green ran off to answer it. While Michael, of course, clung onto her leg simply because he wanted the ride.

     “Hello room 5SOS,” the teacher tried to sound upbeat into the phone (and not like she was already dead on the inside) and Michael peered up at her with curiosity. His large green eyes sparkled with the prospect of trouble. It was a wonder whatever went on in that little devious mind of his.

     “Oh! He’s here- great can you send someone up with him? I really can’t leave the class alone. Michael is attached to my leg right now as we speak.” she laughed and looked down at the boy still holding onto her leg. She gave him a tired smile. The woman on the other end of the phone agreed to send someone up with whoever it was that was there. Ms. Green hung up the phone and then called out to the class.

     “Guess what everyone? A new student is coming today! Isn’t that exciting?” she asked in a bright voice. She had been excited to meet her new student ever since she was notified of his admittance to the class. After she read the new student’s file that showed how gifted this young child was she knew things were bound to turn around in her class. The rest of the children cheered along with her even Michael had a shiny gleam to his eyes. He let go of Ms. Green’s leg and ran off to Calum. The chubby-cheeked boy still had, marker on his face but busied himself with the blocks. Michael ran right through the tower he had just finished. The small dark-haired boy made an indigent sound at his friend. Michael began to build another tower with him.

     “Alright let’s get ready to meet our new friend! Everyone to the rainbow rug.”

     All of the students ran to the rug even as Ms. Green yelled “Walking feet!” but they all managed to grab a colored square on the rug. Ashton sat close to the front beside Ms. Green. Michael had tugged Calum towards the block and they sat next to each other. Everyone had their eyes on the door.

     A few minutes went by and there was a knock on the door.

     Ms. Green shot up from her chair and rushed to the door. She swung it open and smiled down at her new student. 

     “Welcome Luke, to room 5SOS!”


	2. Attention Room 5SOS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome, Luke to room 5SOS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! hope you guys are enjoying kiddie 5sos! Promise they'll be more shenanigans involving all four boys in the future. Please let me know what you think!

 

     Today was an important day for Luke Hemmings. Today, was his first day of school. He’d been homeschooled for the last year by his mother. Since Luke was about two and a half years old, he’s been taught by his mother. It began with shapes, colors, words, letters, and numbers like any other toddler but Liz wanted Luke to do better and be better. Now, at the age of four, he was far more advanced than most children his own age. He knew how to count from 1-100 and even do some addition and subtraction, he knew how to write out his name in legible handwriting, he could read books at a first-grade level and much more.  

     That was why he standing outside of a door decorated with a bunch of monkeys with different children's name written on them. He could read a few of them. “Ke-vin, Cal-um, Nan-cy" he sounded the syllables out in his head as he stared at the door. Some of the names were too long and had too many vowels for little Luke to figure out. He turned and looked at his mother right as the door opened up.  

     “Hello there! You must be Luke!” A tall woman with bouncy curls the color of apples greeted them. She smiled widely and looked genuinely excited to see her new student. Luke stared up at her with dewy blue eyes, his tiny hands clutched the penguin plushie to his chest tighter. He may be able to add efficiently (for a four-year-old) and read at a first-grade level but he was still only four years old and strangers terrified him. 

     Ms. Green watched the nervous boy in front of her and her smile softened.  

     “Is that your penguin? What’s his name?” she crouched down to Luke’s eye level and held her smile. Luke took a step back and pressed his back against his mother’s leg. Liz Hemmings smiled at the teacher and nudged her son forward. Luke looked down at his penguin. He’d gotten it as a birthday present last year and it hadn’t left his side since then. It was his best friend and the only way his mother managed to get him in the car this morning was with the promise that Pingu could come to school with him. 

     “Pingu,” he mumbled into the fur. The words were muffled but Ms. Green caught the name anyway. Her smile brightened again. 

     “That’s a lovely name. Now, I’m sure Pingu would like to see the classroom and meet all of your new friends, right?” Ms. Green stood up and held her hand out to Luke. It hung there for a moment while Luke started it with warry crystal blue eyes. 

     From her view, Ms. Green felt as though she was reaching out to a cherub instead of a normal child. Though there was very little normal about any of her students.  

     “Go on Lukey,” his mother gave Lke another nudge. He slowly lifted his hand up to her and let her take it. She held it gently with a victorious grin. Luke focused on how warm and soft her hand was. It reminded him of his mother’s hand. 

     Just like that Ms. Green and Luke walked into the room before the door was shut, she winked back at her mother and gave her a thumbs up. Liz lingered by the door to catch Luke looking back at her. As if he could sense that she wasn’t going to follow them inside the room. His lips wobbled as he tried to call out to her. 

     “Don’t worry sweetie I’ll be back later okay? Have a good first-day Lukey. I love you.” Liz blew a kiss to her baby and took tentative steps back. The door closed behind Ms. Green and Luke. 

      In hand and hand, the two made it to the front of the rainbow rug where the class eagerly waited to meet whoever had been at the door. Ashton perked up when he saw Ms. Green again. Michael and stopped giggling beside Calum when he noticed the boy next to Ms. Green. 

     “Alright, Room 5SOS” Ms. Green let go of Luke’s hand to clap and bring attention to herself and her new student. All of the children turned her as she took her seat in front of the rug and brought Luke in front of her knees. She held him gently, giving him a small squeeze as she smiled at her class. 

     Luke stood before a group of 20 something children. Each of them starring at the small boy with some vacant eyes and gaping mouths (mouth breathers). He fidgeted in his spot even while Ms. Green rested her hands on his tiny shoulders. His chubby fingers tightened around his penguin. 

     Now, everyone let’s all say a big hello to our new friend Luke! Today is his first day of school.” Ms. Green cheered and that woke up bored students. 

     A chorus of “Hi Luke” poured over the small boy. Some children smiled and waved at him. He felt a small burst of warmth inside him. His blue eyes brightened and there was a hint of a smile behind his penguin he hid behind. 

    Once the children settled back down Ms. Green prepared to introduce the next activity to keep them busy. She was going to go over classroom rules as she gave Luke a tour around the room. But a voice cut through the giddy vibe on the rainbow rug. 

    “What’s that?” Michael pointed a stubby sticky finger at Luke (his penguin plushie). Luke held his breath and stared at him in silence. His voice lost. 

    “That’s Luke’s penguin. Why don’t you ask what his name-” 

    “Looks stupid.” 

    The entire class was stunned to silence over the casual use of the “S” word. Ms. Green’s jaw had fallen open and remained baffled for a moment. Luke in front of her trembled. His eyes began to shine with fresh tears as chaos began to rise at the rug. The children screamed; 

    “Oh~!” and laughed loudly over Michael’s crassness. Luke though thought he was being laughed at and turned into a little cherry tomato behind Pingu. He pressed his face into the soft fur and let out a whimper. Ms. Green had caught it and it brought her out of her stupor. 

   “Michael!” 

   But it was too late because her screech was drowned out by Luke’s wailing. 

   It was still quite early in the morning and Room 5SOS was a mess like any other morning.


	3. Every Morning in Room 5SOS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luke is feeling a little homesick but maybe someone can change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i hadn't updated sooner! also this came out a bit longer than i anticipated-- anyway I hope you enjoy !!!

     Days later after Luke’s _eventful_ first day things fell into an odd schedule that would make very little sense to anyone outside of 5SOS room.

     In the morning the children would come in and have their breakfast. Usually breakfast was a quiet time, because Michael was still too sleepy to get up into any mischief. Yet. But by 9:30 he’d be wired up on apple juice and trix cereal. By then he’d have tried to climb the shelves and run around the classroom at least once. Around the same time at least one student would burst into tears because they missed their mom or dad. As of late that student was Luke. It wasn’t always a big ugly dramatic sobbing. Sometimes the small blond boy would be found curled up on the rainbow rug weeping into his penguin. Ms. Green would have to put her plans for the day on pause for at least twenty minutes to spend it consoling her tiny student.

     At the same time Ms. Green would be all over the classroom trying to get everyone settled while she took attendance.

     “Michael?” she called out but knew better to look up and search for the small devilish boy. Michael was near the center toys and grabbing his favorite multicolored blocks.  Ms. Green huffed out a stray red curl of her hair.

     “Michael!” she said louder and waited for him to respond. Michael busied himself with building a tower taller than himself.

     “I’m here!” he squeaked behind the blocks. He peeked his head out from behind them and looked at Ms.Green. Even from here she could see the trouble-maker gleam in his pretty green eyes.

     Ms. Green sighed before she moved on to another name and went down the list.

     “Calum?” she spun around back towards Michael. Because most of the time where there was a Michael, Calum wasn’t far. Calum had been dragged from his seat at the blue table to the center area. There he and Michael began to build a fort of the larger soft blocks. Even so Calum shot out a small sticky hand and let out a cheery;

     “Here!” and he returned to building the wall of the fort. Ms. Green sighed again but knew that Calum wouldn’t let Michael get into too much trouble. She moved further down her list.

     “Ashton?” Ms. Green was across the classroom now at the rainbow rug. There she began to set up the whole group morning assignment. She had a story ready for the kids after their morning meeting. She felt as if she needed at least four other sets of hands to help her finish getting everything ready for there would be little distractions during the lessons. Even though she felt that way some of her stress did deflate just the tiniest bit when she heard;

     “Present!” A bright and clear voice sounded over the gentle noise of room 5SOS in the morning. If Ashton was here, Ms. Green was sure that it would be a good day. She laid the classroom’s “pet” a giant stuffed dog beside her rocking chair. The class couldn’t afford (nor be trusted) with an actual animal but she had brought in the old stuff animal and all the children had fallen in love with him. Mr. Stumpy. The children had chosen the name.

     Ms. Green had made back to her desk and she was nearly finished with attendance which was good because she was late to turn it in. At the end of her roaster she had jotted down the last name that had been added. He hadn’t been added to the official printed roaster yet (it’d be at least another week before the office even bothered to do it).

     “Luke!” she sang with a smile. Finally, the morning could truly begin.

     The teacher looked up when she didn’t hear a voice, her big eyes searched the classroom. The fell onto the feelings center where a crown of blond curls poked out above the beanbag chair that had been turned away from the view of the rest of the class. A second or two followed before the littlest hand raised above the chair. She chuckled.

     “You have to say ‘here’ Luke” Ms. Green chided lightly. She pretended not hear her youngest pupil’s whines.

     “Here,” Luke mumbled. He curled up into a smaller ball in the bean bag chair. This was his third morning in Room 5SOS. His third morning of missing his mommy and it hadn’t gotten easier like everyone promised it would. Ms. Green allowed Luke to remain in the feelings center where any child could go to when they weren’t feeling well. She’d give him a few minutes before she’d try to get him to join the rest of the class.

     “Alright everyone let’s all meet on the rainbow rug! Mr. Stumpy is waiting for us to wake him up.” Ms. Green’s instructions were met with a hearty cry of delight and the children raced to the rug. They really did love that old stuffed animal. Even Michael abandoned his fort in favor of waking Mr. Stumpy up.

     The only student who hadn’t moved eagerly to the rug was Luke. The small blond boy was still curled up in the bean bag chair. There, he held onto his penguin tightly and buried half of his face into the soft fur. Well, the fur was now wet with fresh tears and his face was a warm pink color. Yet, he tried to stay as quiet as possible. He didn’t want the other kids to hear him cry especially Michael. After he cried in front of everyone on his first day Michael had proceeded to call him a baby for the rest of the day.

     “Oh, you can’t do that because you’re a baby.”

     “Babies aren’t allowed at blocks!”

     “What are you going to cry again baby?”

     Luke had cried again only he wouldn’t do it front of his knew enemy. Not ever again.

     While Luke would have liked to help wake up Mr. Stumpy, he didn’t want to go to rug with all the other children. He was afraid they’d all be mean to him like Michael. His little heart couldn’t take that. He found it safe here where only Ms. Green could come see him. It was better this way.

     Yet, there had been one other student who hadn’t gone to the rug when called too. It was a strange occurrence for Room 5SOS because Ashton always listened to the teacher. Yet, the small six-year-old was found standing beside the red bean bag chair right next to Luke. At first Luke hadn’t noticed the other boy but then he felt the unmistakable presence of another person close by. For a moment he thought it’d been Ms. Green, but it couldn’t have been. This presence was much quitter and that made the little blond boy poke his head up from his penguin. He turned towards the person who silently waited for him to move. Luke stared at Ashton and he stared right back.

     “You must like it here a lot,” the older boy chirped. His small mouth pulled into a smile, but Luke held his penguin tighter to him. Luke’s big blue eyes seem to be slowly processing this new person in front of him. From Ashton’s dirty blond locks that curled like Luke’s hair to his hazel eyes that reminded Luke of summer days out in his yard. There everything became a blur of blues, greens, browns and sunlight.

     They were kind eyes—Luke didn’t know why he knew that, but he just did. Just like he knew his mom’s eyes were kind too. Or when Jack looked at him after he spent hours looking for him after Luke had hidden himself at home. Luke liked to hide but he liked being found more. Jack always looked at him with a tired smile and flushed cheeks from running around. But his eyes were lit up when he saw his baby brother at last. He wished Jack was here because then there’d be someone to play with him. Someone to keep him safe from the meanies like Michael.

     Also, Luke knew Ashton within the class—he was the teacher’s favorite. He was nice to everyone and nothing like Michael. He listened to Ms. Green and helped all the other kids. He was bigger though a lot bigger than Luke and that was scary to him.

     “I like this spot too—sometimes when I have bad days Ms. Green lets me stay here all~ day!” Ashton drew out the word “all” and spread his scrawny arms out to give more emphasis than he already had. He hadn’t let Luke’s silence paired with his big curious sky-blue eyes scare him off yet. His smile hadn’t even wavered. Then Luke noticed that Ashton had on PAW Patrol shirt on. There was all his favorites Marshall, Rubble, Chase and Skye.

     It seemed like a sign to the four-year-old that this boy couldn’t be so bad if he liked PAW patrol.

     “Yeah…I like it here” he mumbled into his penguin. Ashton caught bits and pieces but wanted to here the little guy better, so he moved a bit closer. Luke hesitated but he scooted a bit away to leave room for Ashton on the bean bag chair.

     “Its nice here but you’re missing out you know? Ms. Green tells good stories and sometimes she lets us hug stumpy—have you met him?” Ashton asked, and Luke shook his head. That made the six-year-old gasp—his jaw dropping in true astonishment.

     “You gotta meet stumpy! He’s the best and I bet he’d like to meet you and penguin.” Ash’s smile grew, and he reached for Luke to tug him out of the bean bag. Luke gave a small whimper and Ash’s hand fell away from him. He didn’t want to make Luke cry more—

     “Why do you want to stay here?”

      Luke stayed quiet for awhile before he glanced up at Ashton and whispered;

     “No one can be mean to me here…and I miss my mommy….and jack…my big brother…he always plays with me…” his tiny voice was heavy in the air of the kindergarten classroom. Ashton took in the small boy before him and studied his curled-up figure for a moment. He hadn’t thought about all the reasons why Luke would stay here for so long after so many days. He was lonely and afraid here and no one in the room besides Ms. Green had been nice to him.

     “I’ll play with you! After story time we’re going to centers and we can play at blocks! Or paint- you can paint a picture for your mommy!” Ashton threw ideas wildly and reached for Luke again. This time he didn’t let go of him when he whined. Luke needed a little push or pull. He needed to see that kindergarten can be fun too.

     “But…but I thought babies couldn’t play with blocks” Luke grumbled as he tumbled up onto his feet. He held his penguin with one arm while Ashton held his other. Ashton frowned down at him.

     “You’re not a baby. Babies don’t go to kindergarten. You’re here so you’re not a baby. So, you can play! Play with me I’ll show you the best stuff” Ashton smiled down at Luke. It was a big smile and Luke noticed that Ashton was missing one of his top teeth, but it didn’t take away from the brightness in his face. Luke found himself smiling back just a little bit.

     “Okay”

     Maybe kindergarten wouldn’t be so bad.

     Maybe he could get use to Room 5SOS and some of its people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment and tell me what you think! and thank you for the kudos <3  
> i'm going to try and update more regularly expect more cuteness from our boys~


	4. Recess with Room 5SOS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things are going to get messy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been a minute! also i'm sorry if mikey seems mean--i just love the fact that muke didn't like each other at first but then grew to be best friends. so don't worry the rivalry won't last forever!

     Things in Room 5SOS have been going well. Mornings were still long but everyone managed to get through them in one piece (most of the time). Even little Luke had begun to grow accustom to the chaos of his class after two weeks.

     Over those two weeks the youngest member of Room 5SOS had become heavily attached to the eldest one. Luke and Ashton had become inseparable in a very short amount of time. Luke trailed behind Ashton as soon as he was in the building. Those sweet blue eyes were always on the look for his school big brother. Once he caught sight of Ashton, he’d make a run towards him—

     “Ashton!” Luke squealed when he saw the boy outside of the classroom that morning. He waddled up to the boy with a backpack much too big for his small form. Luke wrapped his arms around Ashton who laughed and patted his head.

     Ashton didn’t mind it—he thought of Luke as a little brother and he knew little siblings liked to follow. Besides Luke was great at building towers and knew PAW Patrol episodes by heart. By Ashton’s standards Luke was a pretty cool little dude. And because of that the rest of the class began to warm up to Luke too.

     Well, at least most of the class. Michael on the other hand still wasn’t convinced that Luke was anything but a crybaby. And in Michael’s book there only two things that made you uncool; being a crybaby and a snitch. Luke was already considered a crybaby but now he was going to learn how to get on Michael’s bad side for real.

     It had gone down like this. The sun was out, and it was still early enough in the year that weather was good enough for recess. So, Ms. Green had taken the class outside to the playground after lunch. All the kindergarten classes were out currently. Mobs of tiny children ran around shrieking in joy and freedom for about twenty minutes.

     Luke had been at the sand box with Ashton who had promised him at lunch that he’d show Luke how to build the perfect sand castle. There the two boys sat with buckets, shovels and other random each toy.

     “Don’t fill it up like that Luke—you need softer sand—like this” Ash showed Luke the wet sand buried deeper in the sand box. Luke nodded and followed Ash’s actions diligently. He dug his yellow shovel as deeply as he could and grunted as he pulled it back up retrieving the softer sand. He smiles as he dumps into the pale.

     They spent a few more minutes making the perfect sand castles until they created a little kingdom for themselves.

     “This so cool! Can we add flags?” Luke squealed his blue eyes were wide and twinkled with sunlight. Ash grinned and nodded. Luke got up and stumbled out of the sand box before he ran towards the grassy plains to the playground.

     Luke searched for any clovers, dandelions and twigs to decorate their kingdom. It wasn’t long before his small chubby hands were full of flowers and clovers.

     “What do you think you’re doing?” a voice behind Luke spooked him. He jumped a little in place and let out a small squeak. He turned around and was met with a scowl provided by Michael. Luke frowned and got back up on his feet. Luke faced Michael and looked at him with squinted blue eyes—when Michael didn’t look away Luke looked down at his hands. They held his findings tightly.

     The sound of his heart beating nervously was louder in his head than his own voice.

     “Nothing.” Luke mumbled and went to walk past Michael, but the green-eyed boy moved in front of him. Michael blocked his way. He looked at the shorter boy with a sneer.

     Luke’s frown wobbled—he hated when Michael singled him out especially when Ashton wasn’t nearby to protect him.

_Why is he so mean? Why does he hate me?_

     “I said what are you doing b a b y” he drawled out the word “baby” like coo but more mocking. Like when the kids in class played with the baby dolls but worst. Luke tried to move past him again—Michael started to make baby noises at him. “goo-goo gaga” as he followed Luke.

     “Go away Michael” he grumbled as he tried to walk faster—he felt a very familiar sting in his eyes—and his cheeks grew hot as he got funny looks from other kids. He just kept walking towards the sand box. Once he got there, he k new he’d be safe beside Ashton.

     “What do you need this junk for?” Michael reached for the flowers and clovers in Luke’s hand. Luke was too slow to pull away. Michael fist grabbed the heads of the flowers and clovers—and ripped them out of Luke’s hand with a harsh yank.

     It might as well happen to Luke in slow motion as he stared at his hand with a death-like quietness. Even Michael was silenced by his own brute action. He looked at the small blonde boy and watched his pale cheeks become blotchy with a red flush—and then wet with tears. For a second, he felt himself squirm with guilt—it settled deep in his tummy and made his own eyes shine with oncoming tears.

     “I-I’m so- “

     Luke let out a loud wail that broke over the chaos of recess. For a quiet little boy, he had a set of pipes. Even the teachers across the playground heard the pitiful cry. Ms. Green who knew the sound well was quick to turn up by Luke’s side.

     “Luke what’s wrong?” She asked, he put her hand to Luke’s back and began rub circles over it to calm him down. Luke cried harder, and just held up his ruined flowers and clovers. Ms. Green stared at them confused, and then saw a stubby finger point at a guilty looking Michael. Michael held his head down and shuffled around in place and hid his hand with the remnants of the flowers he held behind his back. It finally clicked and she sighed.

     “Michael Clifford.” Ms. Green begins to scold lightly. She never likes to scold her students and hates to see their sad little faces, but she knew she couldn’t let Michael do whatever he wanted.

     “I-I didn’t mean to do it—he just wouldn’t—” Michael’s voice pitched up like hiccups and his cheeks were now red too with the shame of getting trouble. Ms. Green takes his hand and begins to walk him away from Luke has ceased to cry once Ashton appeared at his side. The teacher walks Michael to a bench and sits him there.

     “Michael you know that wasn’t right. Now sit here and think about what happened. Later I want you to apologize to Luke okay?” she says and gives his head a gentle pat. But Michael’s teary eyes are no more, and he just narrows them down at the tiny blond boy across the playground. Michael did not like being sat out of recess—and this was defiantly not over between Luke and himself.

     An hour later recess is over, and all seems to be normal. It was usually like this with kids. There could be a situation during recess or centers time, but kids generally got over things quickly. Most kids just needed time to cool off or learn problem solving skills. Michael of course wasn’t most kids.

     After recess the children had their afternoon centers—which was a fancy term for playing with educational toys. Each child got to choose which center they wanted to go to once Ms. Green called their name and gave them their clip. Ashton chose to go to paint because he felt particularly artsy today. Luke would have followed but this was around the time was when his little body began to sway with tiredness—he needed a nap especially after the cry he had at recess. Ms. Green usually allowed him a thirty-minute rest time because it was better than the tiny boy passing out somewhere in the classroom.

     Luke was curled up in his favorite spot on the red bean bag chair in the feelings center. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep even with the noise of the classroom. He drifted off to a dreamless sleep—his cheeks colored a soft red and lashes still wet with tears.

      Ms. Green was busy at her desk preparing the homework along with tomorrow’s morning lesson. The children were use to the routine so she trusted them to fine enough—she didn’t count on a vengeful Michael.

      Michael had sneaked his way from blocks to the library all the way to paint—there Ashton was concentrating a lovely picture of a dog. He didn’t see Michael’s hands take hold the cup of pink paint and a brush. Michael peered at the teacher’s pet and then at the teacher across the room. There was a hint of a smirk on his cherub face—he silently tip toed toward the feelings center.

     Once, he made it to the feelings center he stood behind the bean bag chair starring down at the youngest member of Room 5SOS his eyes flickered from his golden curls that crowned his head—they looked nice even if they were messy with sleep. Luke’s breath came out so even—he was at perfect peace on the chair. Yet, Michael’s eyes sparkled with something else—mischief. He held the pink paint cup with one hand and the brush with the other.

     “This’ll show you,” he mumbles as he dips the paint brush into the cup and then brings it to a yellow ringlet.

     “Michael!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoped you enjoyed it! thank you <3


End file.
